Na direção contrária
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: E se fosse Máscara da Morte quem estivesse apaixonado?


**Na direção contrária.**

**Gênero:** Romance Yaoi, ou uma tentativa de escreve-lo.

**Retratação:** Não, eu não possuo Saint Seya, e não vou ganhar nada com essa fanfic.

**Sinopse: **E se fosse Máscara da Morte quem estivesse apaixonado por Afrodite ?

* * *

Sentia o aroma das rosas, mesmo sabendo que era tudo um truque da sua mente.

Na última semana aquele maldito cheiro não o tinha deixado em paz, perseguia-o pela casa, entrava em seu sono, atrapalha até mesmo quando, cansado de tudo, resolvera sair de sua casa e andar. Para o mais longe possível da casa de peixes. E de Afrodite.

Andava atrapalhado, o que era extremamente idiota. Ficava perdido em seus pensamentos, esquecia das coisas. Um desastre total.

E Afrodite não ajudava.

Ele parecia sempre estar por perto, disposto a conversar por horas a fio com o italiano, que de fato, era o seu melhor amigo em todo o santuário. O fato de ser tão afeminado deixava Afrodite em uma situação um pouco complicada, afinal, não era farrista como Miro e Aldebaran; nem mulherengo com Aioria, ou mesmo calmo como Mu e Shaka.

E talvez por isso tenha se aproximado tanto de Cancer, ainda que, na maioria das vezes, Peixes preferia ficar sozinho em sua casa, com suas rosas.

Afrodite era diferente, ele sempre soubera disso. Havia algo naqueles olhos violentos e quase infantis que fazia com que ele quisesse se aproximar mais. No entanto, Peixes era distante, mesmo quando estava perto. Aquele jeito distraído de falar as coisas, de forma meio etérea, fazendo a cabeça do italiano girar.

E como prova de que Afrodite estava sempre presente, lá vinha ele, com aquele jeito meio sensual e meio infantilizado, caminhando em direção à casa de Câncer.

- Que é agora, Dite?

O outro deu de ombros, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Tédio – disse simplesmente. Jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo os cabelos azuis derramarem por suas costas até tocar o chão, o rosto virado para o céu, com os olhos fechados de maneira serena.

- Está quente – disse o pisciano – Tem alguma coisa pra beber ai?

- Tem suco de laranja e...

- Você tem suco de laranja? – perguntou Peixes, de olhos arregalados. E quando o canceriano assentiu, Afrodite gargalhou – Não leva a mal, mas nunca achei que você teria isso com casa. Pensei que você sobrevivesse de cerveja. Suco de laranja é coisa de bichinhas.

- Tá, falou o Macho-Alfa do Santuário, não é?

As gargalhadas de Afrodite se intensificaram, e em meio a elas ele disse – Touché. – enxugou uma lagrima no canto do olho esquerdo, e olhando diretamente para o amigo completou – Eu adoraria suco de laranja.

- Você sabe aonde fica a cozinha, sinta-se em casa.

E o pisciano saiu resmungando – Italiano preguiçoso da porra!

De fato, o canceriano nunca soubera o que o fez seguir Afrodite até a cozinha. Ou talvez soubesse e não queria admitir. Era um fato: o desejava. Mais do que admitiria até para si mesmo.

E também não ajudava nem um pouco Afrodite estar curvado com a cabeça dentro da geladeira, fuçando.

- Você tem...chantilly na geladeira. – disse Dite, cheio de malícia, e virando o rosto para Máscara, continuou – Diz a verdade, você está virando veado ou o que?

Não pode se conter e riu, na verdade gargalhou. A bicha-purpurina tava querendo saber se ele era veado? Era brincadeira.

-Olha que quem cala, consente, carcamano. – e continuou a fuçar a geladeira. – Só faltam os morangos...e ai, definitivamente, você terá virado veado.

- Dite, Dite. Daqui a pouco vou começar a pensar que toda essa implicância tem outro motivo. Afinal, você quer tanto assim dormir comigo que precisa ficar inventando que eu virei veado?

Afrodite prendeu a respiração. Toda a espinha parecendo congelar enquanto ele levantava o corpo, ainda de costas para o italiano. De fato, era a pura verdade. O queria tanto, que acabava fazendo aquelas brincadeiras bobas só para irritá-lo. Na esperança de um dia, talvez, arrancar uma confissão sórdida do cavaleiro de câncer e...bem...transar com ele até perder os sentidos.

- Quem cala, consente, Dite. –soou a voz do cavaleiro de câncer, de um jeito tão provocativo e intenso, que Afrodite sentiu as pernas tremerem.

- E não. – continuou ele, aproximando-se do pisciano até estar a poucos centímetros dele – Não tem morangos, mas se você quiser, compro alguns amanha.

E mordiscando a orelha de Afrodite, com as mãos o segurando pela cintura, e uma ereção dando sinais de vida, disse – Você quer, Dite?

Um gemido arfado foi tudo que obteve como resposta, e antes que pudesse pensar, estava envolto numa confusão de beijos, e toques e sensações.

Tudo passou como um borrão, rápido e disforme. E ao mesmo tempo tudo foi lento. E silencioso e barulhento. E tinha os gemidos, e o som dos corpos se chocando. E o êxtase.

E mesmo depois, quando os dois estavam jogados na cama do canceriano, exaustos e extasiados, ainda sentiam desejo.

Máscara olhou para Afrodite, deitado de bruços sobre o colchão, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, de tal forma que apenas um dos olhos e uma pequena parte de sua face podiam ser vistas.

Queria tocá-lo. Beijá-lo mais e amá-lo muito mais. Mas, estranhamente, tinha receio.

- E agora? – surgiu a voz de Peixes, não mais que um sussurro. Frágil e suave.

Mas antes que o canceriano pudesse falar, Afrodite continuou – Quer saber? Não explique nada. Isso tudo foi uma loucura. Eu...eu...eu preciso ir embora.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se com tanta pressa, que Máscara da Morte nada conseguiu fazer a não ser olhá-lo, com todos aqueles movimentos sensuais, enquanto Afrodite ia embora.

Mais tarde, na casa de Peixes, enquanto Afrodite relaxava em seu jardim, o cosmo de Câncer se fez notar. Apreensivo, não desviou o olhar de suas preciosas plantas, nem mesmo quando o italiano sentou-se a seu lado, em silêncio.

E com a voz rouca ele disse – Você tinha me perguntado..."e agora?".

Como o outro não respondera, ele segurou-o pelo braço de maneira firme, mas dócil – Olhe para mim.

E aquela imensidão azul o fitou em silencio. – Você ainda quer saber o que acontece agora, Dite?

Assentiu.

- Agora, a gente experimenta com morangos. – e Afrodite sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:** Então gente, sejam compreenssivos porque isso aí é uma das minhas primeiras, ou melhor, minha segunda tentativa de escrever Yaoi. Porque eu amo muito Yaoi, mas sou uma porcariazinha para escrever.

Sobre a história, bem, sempre vejo o Afrodite correndo atrás do Máscará da Morte. E pensei, como seria se fosse ao contrário? Ai surgiu essa ideia. Sei que os personagens estão diferentes de como eles costumam aparecer nas fics por aqui, mas eu simplesmente nao conseguiria fazer uma Afrodite tão bicha-louca (que de fato, e o qual eu mais acho graça e mais amo ler sobre).

Acho que é melhor parar de escrever, senão escrevo um livro aqui.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
